


Friday I'm in Love

by Cheshire_Noir



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Middle School, Minor Character Death, Prom, Slow Burn, The only real superpowers are the Triforce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Noir/pseuds/Cheshire_Noir
Summary: Link and Zelda are the main focus, especially their relationship. We see them throughout their lives starting in Preschool and moving up through the years. It will take a bit of the BotW route of existing for so long that which timeline no longer matters, all that exist are the legends of what transpired with magic having been forgotten in favor of technological advances.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the kids in their beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a while due to two factors: My own work ethic, and my own scoolwork.
> 
> Some ground rules in the world.
> 
> Rules of the World:
> 
> Hyrule is a constitutional monarchy. Zelda is a part of the royal family.  
> Although a modern setting, the Tri-Force does exist  
> The majority of the other games have faded into legend which goes mostly as follows:   
> A royal person named Zelda has the Tri-Force of Wisdom  
> Green tunic-wearing Hero with Master Sword has the Tri-Force of Courage  
> Demon Lord Ganon had the Tri-Force of Power  
> All three Tri-Force together grant a wish.  
> Ganon was slain after the Hero proved himself and was helped by a ninja known as Sheik  
> Hero had Sacred Beast of Travel*  
> After defeating Ganon, the Hero returns to a quite life on a farm**  
> Hylia is the sacred Guardian of Hyrule  
> Gerudo males are rare but not unheard of, the numerous inter-species relations between Hylians, Humans and Gerudo have produced variations  
> Hyrule will be mostly based on the U.S. as I am not well-educated about other nations.  
> Zoras are not totally commonplace but also not unheard of  
> Gorons provide mineral resources for the other nations by working in their mines, provided that they are not disturbed when they decide to make bases in mountains
> 
> *Technically speaking, the Loftwing in Skyward Sword is also Epona
> 
> **This farm has been marked out of the land for Link's use since ancient times and is akin to the same protection as a National Park. However, the public is not allowed entry should they find it. Moreover, the chances of ever finding it are slim due to a number of enchantments that distract anybody from focusing on it.

A big, looming white screen descended form the ceiling onto the stage, the sound of a projector turning to life sounded, and soon a picture of a black screen and play button where on the screen. A mouse was in the screen's center, it moved jerkily, hit the play button then moved to the left. It didn't really disappear from the screen, but after enough time, the menu went down.

The scene opened on a hand-painted cardboard sunny-day. A silver "Welcome!" drops down from the top.

_Welcome, children, to the fabulous schooling of Outset Preparation School, where you shall prepare to enter the main school district's system as kindergartners!_ _We are proud to announce that you, lucky children have been granted the Grandmother's Care Scholarship!_

_You shall receive an education from the private Sheik School of History Making and of Future Planning. We pride ourselves on giving the best education in all of Hyrule, to the point, that even the Royal Family is educated in general matters at the academy!_

A picture of the Hyrulean crest replaces the "Welcome!"

_As part of the Scholarship, all children of orphanages that are proven to be ready, shall be given school supplies, lunches, and on-campus housing._

With each of these, a picture appears of pencils and paper, a tray with sandwiches as well as apples, and milk, and a bed appear. 

_You will be living in a wing separated from the older-kids, and a bus will take you to Outset each morning at 6 and back to the rooms at 2 each day! At any time you are still able to be taken in, and you will still be entitled to the scholarship's_ _benefits._

_Now welcome to Outset Pre-K, we see that you set out to achieve your destiny!_

Golden Lettering Fades to Replace the images. It says, "Outset Pre-K: Begin the Journey to Your Destiny!"

The video lingers on that image a tad bit longer, then it shuts down.

An old lady on stage speaks up, "I know that video is a bit older in style, but I just do love it anyways. It summarizes all of it rather quickly! Remember kids, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or your caretaker. We will answer the best we can. I know this will be a lot to do in one week, but I not only believe in you, but look forward to spending time with you! I know this has gone on long enough, so you are all dismissed."

As she said this the lights began to turn on around the students. There was also the click of the cafeteria doors being opened.

"This will be a busy week, so to make it easier, we have lollipops on the way out the doors. Now go back to your buses, your caretakers will take you back."

Link stood up, following the other kids as Mr Osun took them through the doors. The doors had an adult on either side holding a basket full of lollipops, of which Link grabbed one. They piled onto the buses, Link grabbed his bag and sat down. Mr Osun called roll, and Link put the lollipop into his backpack, next to his prized stuffed rabbit, saving it for later.

He had a lot to look forward to this week. It was going to be a life-changing week. Not necessarily fun...nor bad. Just one weird week.

* * *

Zelda was very excited! This was the week where she could begin school! The first week not always under her parents eye! She could make friends, without having to plan it out! She could leave the castle grounds regularly!

"-and don't forget to share. You have not had to split toys with others before, but be willing to share. And don't brag about wealth, you are a member of the Royal Family, but you don't have to lord it over others. Got that all?"

Zelda looked at her mom, who was staring at her with a smirk in her eyes, knowing she had caught her not paying attention.

Zelda thought back to their earlier conversations on the subject and said, "Um-share stuff with others, be kind, and don't be a jerk!"

Zelda's mother sighed, and let the smirk go down to her lips, "Oh I'm sure you will do fine, I just can not help but worry. My little loftwing, headed off to school!"

Zelda gave her mom a hug, than unsure of what to do, hopped into he mom's lap. Quietly humming a tune.

"You want me to sing you asleep? Very well, but let's first get you ready for bed tonight, we have many preparations tomorrow and we want you to look your best! Get into pajamas, brush your teeth, and I will sing you goodnight, deal?"

"Deal!" exclaimed Zelda, rushing off to her dresser, to get ready for bed. She couldn't wait for the following week to come. It couldn't come soon enough for little Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback 
> 
> _ ^ _^ _  
> =( °w° )=


	2. Monday's Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are lost in a sea of the new, so foreign that it is its own vasts sea of blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't felt proud of something I'd made in so long, I was shaking when I felt proud of my Minecraft base.

Link put his bag onto the his new bed. They each had been a small trunk and a bunk bed to share. The boys were partnered with the boys and girls with girls. They were on opposite sides of the long room. In each corner was a bathroom with a "boys" and "girls" sign. they were set up akin to school bathrooms (he knew from movies) with too much room and not enough all at the same time. So he would get to be here. Didn't seem to be to comfortable, but it's not like he's in a position to complain. He is being taken care of after all.

"All right kids, get ready for bed, be ready in the next 15 minutes! I'll be here to help if any of you get stuck!"

All the kids got up and rushed to the bathroom carrying toiletries or tried to get their pajamas on as fast as possible. Link was running through a mass of other kids to get to the sink when he thought, _This will be a bizarre life._

* * *

Zelda was sitting in the seat of the car, with a bored look on her face. She got that there had to be rules about how stuff had to happen. But did they have to go through every single morning? She wanted to have fun.

"And do remember to respect your teachers Zelda, we don't want you to have this privilege revoked, do we now?"

"No, mama"

Zelda couldn't wait to get out of this car and be free to do whatever she wanted. Free! Free to make friends. They were rounding the hill just before the school and she couldn't contain her excitement whenever she focused on what it meant for her. She was a metronome, bouncing between unbreakable boredom with etiquette and extreme excitement with the future in sight.

* * *

Link looked at the people who were coming to sit down at his table as the teacher was settling them down. He was excited! today was their first day of real teaching. He wouldn't be confined to that room anymore. Sure the orphanage had taken him some weekends. A major city didn't just not have anybody interested in adoption. But no family really understood what it took for him to be happy. It wasn't good food or clothes. It was messing around. Getting up to stuff which he would laugh at later. That;s what he wanted. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called by the teacher.

He looked tho the teacher's podium and instantly felt guilt, he had missed her introduction while she was pointing at him with a girl next to her. The girl looked way too wound up, she needed to ease those shoulders, but she might've been tense due to excitement. She sprinted to the seat next to him before he had to time to piece together what the teacher had said.

"Hi, I am Zelda!" 

Link couldn't help it, it was like her happiness was infectious, he smiled brightly.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Link!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to have them meet. Next time is kids doing kid activities and shaping how they will act. It should be evident by now, I have no knowledge of what a "schedule" or "time to sleep" is.


	3. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are kids, let them be that for just a moment longer, kids grow up far too fast, even for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep? Work? Sorry, I only know my good friend the almighty black coffee. I have slept 16 hours in the past 4 days. I had my window open, and I thought I heard my dead cat followed by Ocarina of Time Link's sword cry.
> 
> But I appreciate every one of you.

"All right kids, pair up, we'll be doing a teamwork exercise. Grab a marble and a box from up here."

Immediately ever kid got up to go to the teacher, but she quickly amended, "Only send from each partnership kids, you only need one per the two of you."

With half the kids sitting back down, Link volunteered between himself and Zelda, he didn't want her to get her dress dirty, and some of the kids hadn't _really_ washed their hands after the painting activity.

Shuffling up, he grabbed the marble and cardboard box.

"Alright kids, grab two corners and have your partner grab the other two. Place the marble in the middle and work with your partner to get the marble out of the maze."

The teacher proceeded to demonstrate with her assistant how they would have to move the marble with their partner. From the look of the assignment, Link was going to absolutely hate this marble-maze puzzle, and a quick look around told him his classmates didn't really respect it either. This weird redhead chicken-looking kid just dropped the marble in the hole and guffawed at his only hilarity. _Great_.

Link looked back to his own table, and saw Zelda was smiling at the assignment, and she was ready to get to it. Suddenly, the assignment didn't seem quite so bad anymore.

* * *

Link's recess was never uninteresting. From chasing Zelda around upon licking his hand, getting beat up by the red-headed brat (whose name turned out to be Groose), to the occasional pill bug that showed up; his days were filled with joy. And his happiness was not to end anytime soon. The preschoolers graduated to be kindergartners, but not much changed. They could read more, knew the months and numbers, but they weren't really learning much. But the end of his first year in elementary school was to be his biggest one yet. 

After he and Zelda had remained friends for nigh two years, her parents saw fit to prioritize finding him a home. At the end of Kindergarten, he was adopted by a security leader in Zelda's families entourage. The man didn't insist to be Link's father, but he did insist to be Link's family. Naturally, Link would end up calling him, "Uncle." If only things could stay like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to work out some more of the little snippets of them as kids but I didn't know how to work that in well. But picture Link calling Groose, Goose and your mostly there.


	4. The Art Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh Raggy, Link isn't going to have a great year.

When Link began his 1st grade year, he did so on a poor start. This was the first year that he wasn't in the same class as Zelda.

That isn't to say he would've still liked to be in the same class as Groose, but that wasn't much better than the kid who seemed to have a foot long booger drooping from his nose.

Still, his year was to grow worse, he was still not to talk with Zelda. That even meant during recess, they had the only two separately scheduled play-times.

He couldn't even see her outside of school because, according to Uncle, "Sorry Link, but right now is a time of paranoia and superstition, old doomsday prophecies that had been foretold long ago, are seeming to line up with current events. The Royal Family, although disbelieving, still are taking every precaution."

Whatever.

Link could condense it all that mattered to him as. "You can't go see Zelda because of some stupid big-wig rules, and eat your vegetables or no more GameBoy after 7:30." (They had had a long discussion over the dinner table that night).

The saving grace in his year so far had been his Uncle. He was a round, jolly man that was mostly happy, but took his work a tad bit too seriously for Link.

But, he fed Link good, homemade food, he had a spare room that he converted from a guest to Link's. And he had some older Skeiktendo games and devices to bond over. When the man wasn't working, exercising, or cooking, he was busy being Link's nerdy role model. He had hobbies in rocketry, astronomy, coding, programming, RPG (Online and table-top), and he had a set of bookcases all throughout the house.

He was able to fix a lot of their neighbors computer problems by doing what he called RTFM. Link learned this was called "Read The Friendly Manual" but he could've sworn that when his Uncle thought he couldn't hear him, the f-word was different.

Link didn't necessarily like school, he only really liked the Math, Hylian, Science, and the people there, otherwise, it felt like everything was shoved at him. He loved his Uncle's resources though, whenever he had an interest or a sudden spark of curiosity, something in the house could help him.

But nothing could help him with his newest, and biggest, problem of all. He had to _**express**_ himself in Art. 

The way Link's schedule worked was that every day he would have either Art, Music, or P.E. the next day, the last item would rotate, , and so on and so on. But Link could've sworn the art teacher hated him. He was obsessed with classical paintings and portraits. He often tried to represent his students as murals around his desk-space.

His name, was Mr Yuga.


	5. Link's Portriat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong for a teacher to go around painting the kids they teach?  
> Yes, yes it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work on this takes a while since I write and update at night, as that is when I think the most creatively, have the most privacy, and can work uninterrupted, but I have to get up early for my only physical obligation that I have during this whole pandemic.

We interrupt your regularly scheduled Fanfiction to bring you this brief disclaimer/explanation:

Yuga is not doing anything technically illegal or sexual, he's just creepy.

We now continue you're regularly scheduled programming.

* * *

Zelda had blundered the last assignment and she knew it. Mr Yuga had given them a project of creating a painting of some dessert plants, succulents they were called, and she had done horribly. It was the big project of the semester so big, that they were on display at the school carnival. Did she want to show her mom the abomination of her rainbow-colored, disproportionate, unbalanced, abstract-art-that-was-meant-to-be-realism?

No.

Would she take absolutely any chance to hang out with Link again?

Yes

So here she was, hiding behind her mom as she really insisted that they didn't have to come see her creation. What made it worse was having to wade through row after row of well crafted and illustrated projects while looking for something that disgraced all of those around it. They all looked so nice and pretty, strung through out the hallways, while she knew hers would stand out like a hippie at boot camp. It looked, in her personal opinion, like if some succulents were hammered, blow-torched, and then squished onto a paper for an outline, then you made a tie-dye out of that paper.

While her mom was looking at the beauties that were the other kids art, Zelda was intrigued, Mr Yuga seemed to be having a conversation with Hilda and Gulley. He noticed her and signaled for her to come and join the conversation. As her mom was holding her hand, Zelda really tried to wiggle out. relenting, her mom said, "All right, if it really makes you that uncomfortable, run off and find Link, his painting's frame was empty, so he is sure to be around here somewhere." 

Zelda ran off to join Mr Yuga, Hilda and Gulley. When she got there, Mr Yuga greeted her with a smile that mad far more teeth than necessary to be shown.

"Ah, if it's not the little Miss Zelda, come, come, I was just about to show Hilda and Gulley what the next project will be! It involves the kiln!"

Zelda had seen the kiln on the rare occasion that the supply closet was left open or they actually needed extra supplies. It was connected to the main room of Art, and led to the side room. He took them into the main art room, then took them into the side room, off the main room (never a good thing to have). inside there where a couple of hats, caps and tiaras.

"Ok kids, ready to help your teacher?" He closed the door. " I want you to put these on and pose for me." The door was locked. Zelda didn't want to be here. "Here Gulley, Let's start with you."

* * *

Link's carnival was going great, he got a snow cone, which he then removed from his stomach on the teacups and he was going to see Zelda soon! As he was making his way back towards the swings to hang out for a bit. On his way back he saw something peculiar. Zelda's mom looked worried, caught his eye, and looked relived.

"Hey Link, sweetie, where's Zelda?"

"Huh?"

"Come now Link, she's been with you the past thirty minutes, where is she?"

"Uh...no ma'am, I haven't seen her since I've been here."

Fear was thinly veiled on the Queen's face as she called over Impa. Immediately, Impa went from the Cool-Aunt-Who-Drives-A-Motorcycle to the head of Royal security. Seemingly from nowhere, about a dozen agents where on the scene, whether they appeared from the crowd as parents or from places which people didn't bother to check, like the roof. As they hurriedly were dispersed to look for the heir, Link over heard Zelda's mom describe that she had last been in the Art Gallery.

Images flashed in his mind of Mr Yuga, who smiled a bit too brightly at some students, Mr Yuga who liked to paint the kids, Mr Yuga, who never quite seemed talkative around any teachers.

Running off, Link ran through the Art Gallery along the walls, passing by a kid who yelled something about offering him a help if he found Hilda. But Hilda wasn't the concern. He needed to find Zelda. Running by row after row of succulents, it was like his very own private desert maze.

He ran into Mr Yuga's room and tried the door. No luck. He couldn't quite reach above the door too, the ladder didn't account for his small body. Suddenly, he had an idea. Opening up the kiln, he knew that the Carnival was during a Long Break off of school. Long Breaks mean teachers aren't focusing on students work as much. Passive focus meant future projects didn't have to be ready yet. Grabbing the two pots in the kiln, Link rushed to outside the school. The smell of the dump behind him stung, but he was more focused on the wall in front.

Yelling his own cry, he threw one of the heavy pots against the window, shattering both pane and pot (thanks school for the amazing teacher wages and building infrastructure). Climbing in, he immediately had purple paint flung in his eye. He threw the other pot, but he couldn't see, and smashed it far from where he thought he saw Mr Yuga. Huh, wither Two purple-skinned Zeldas were here or two Hildas. As the paint started to hit him in globs, Link tried bashing his fists all over, but he could barely see. 

Gradually, paint filled up more and more of his vision, until all he could taste was paint, all he could hear was it filling around his ears, all he could smell was paint. But he could still see his left hand, swinging for all he had. And his left hand started to glow. 

* * *

All he there was was the glow. He couldn't see anything but it, and nothing else was there. He had no sense of body. The glow took the form of a partially empty royal crest, only the bottom left was truly filled in.

**_Brave soul..._ **

**_Forgotten_ ** **_through time..._ **

**_Your Journey is far from over..._ **

**_Continue? End Here_ **

Link chose to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have specific memories of a painting that was so bad I'm convinced we bought it out of shame? Yes. Do I still have it hanging up about 10 feet away from my room? Yes.  
> Also, the reason that the royal family is allowed to go out is that the prophecy deals with the hero of Hyrule in male terms and only deals with the royalty as the lone, singular head on which bears the crown, and sadly, Hyrule is no matriarchy.


	6. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio is useful, Link is smart, and Ravio gets his dues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partnered with the other chapter, but that cliffhanger felt a nice way to wrap up a chapter which I wanted out sometime in June, and I was tired.  
> 

Images flashed in Link's mind of Mr Yuga, who smiled a bit too brightly at some students, Mr Yuga who liked to paint the kids, Mr Yuga, who never quite seemed talkative around any teachers. Mr Yuga, who drew portraits of uncomfortable kids. Portraits drawn in pain while the subject was afraid. Afraid of him. Mr Yuga.

Running along, Link ran through the Art Gallery along the walls, passing by a kid who yelled something about offering him a help if he found Hilda. Hold on... Link _did_ know where Hilda was. Quickly making the introduction, Link urged the kid to come running along with him. "Cool, Ravio, help me out here." Grabbing the pots, Link had Ravio boost him up the ladder, then had the pots lifted up to him. Then, after some brief, stressing, persuasion, and finally, a threat, Ravio was helped up. 

Reexamining the scenario, Link had previously come in the entirely wrong area, He had been directly in Yuga's line of sight, and many cans and tarps had been in his way. Even without paint in his eye, he would've had a hard time doing anything useful in a meaningful amount of time. He still couldn't see in case of paint paint. Hmmmm.

Ravio pointed out, "Look, I know it can be scary, that's why I like to hide, but you're brave, you lead, charge ahead." Ravio you genius! He just needed a way to hide from the paint while moving forward. Assessing his surroundings, he had two clay pots, one Ravio, and whatever could be found in the ceiling. Like ceiling lights. Which protect from light...

"Ravio, come help me rip this out."

* * *

Dropping the ladder through the ceiling was quite the entrance, but that was followed by Link dropping down, crouched behind his makeshift Mirror Shield. It served two purposes:

1) Paint will not hit Link and he will maintain visibility.

2)Mr Yuga gets to see his own tortured face as Link rams all that weird-magical paint right back at him.

Phase 1 had gone well, but now he needed to do something about the distance between them, Link couldn't crouch forever. Looking up, he saw Ravio flinch as each paint glob hit the shield. But he didn't need a coward, Link needed something that wouldn't break.

"Ravio think of others and be brave. You can be her hero. Steel yourself and hand me that pot."

Ravio didn't seem to respond at first, but then Link noticed ha had stopped flinching. He stared up at his eyes, and could swear he saw his own reflection in the boy's eyes Carefully lifting it down, the pot took large paint globs, but that didnt't matter. With the shield , Link could climb about halfway up the ladder and grab it. Deciding to check it over-head Link did some trajectory probabilities. He threw it. 

Alright, not a direct hit, but the feet he could work with. As Mr Yuga responded in pain, Link charged with all the strength he could muster, the light on his hand glowed brightly, and he suddenly did not have the strength of an elementary student. He launched off the ladder.

He slammed into Mr Yuga with a sickening squelch. Sparring one look at the man, he saw the teacher's rainbow hair matted by the dark purple paint, and a red liquid thrown all about, which Link chose not to process. Looking away quickly, he went over to Zelda and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"It is okay."

"No it's not. I promise I'll be there for you, from now on."

"That is not your job."

"It doesn't have to be, your my friend."

"Can we leave, I'm starting to get less comfortable here."

Waling towards the door, Link saw Ravio comforting Hilda similar to what he did to Zelda. Grabbing the handle, he threw open the door, right as the school bell rang. He never realized how triumphant a school bell could sound before. Nor had he realized how tired he was. Leaning on each other, Link and Zelda stumbled into the main hallway, upon which they were immediately flooded. The Queen, Impa and about half soldiers all flooding Zelda, while the other half divided themselves between himself, Ravio, and Hilda.

Link also had the unique experience of Uncle running up and hugging him. "Link, I am so very proud you found the princess, you do us all proud-" Link could tell a 'but...' was coming, "-but never run off from the royal security again. Once I have the full story, then your punishment shall be given. But for now, I am so glad your safe."

* * *

It was far too many nights later, that Uncle got a call. After the incident school had been postponed, and he had been unable to see Zelda, so Link was eager whatever news that would come from the call. However, it was past his bed-time. 

_Ah yiss, sneaky time._

Being wary of the steps upstairs, Link tiptoed halfway down the stairs and got on his belly. Low enough to both be covered by shadows, while getting enough of the conversation. While walking down, Link immediately noticed the call wasn't on the land-line, meaning it was Uncle's work. Chances aren't looking good that it will be interesting.

"What news?"

**[...]**

"Yeah, ____ all interested."

**[...]**

"Well thanks ___ that, ___ ___ __ the reason why ___ called."

**[...]**

"All right, __ ___ finally ____ able __ ____ where ___ bastard lived, what'd you find?"

**[...]**

"So did you either ____ _____, __ ___ ___ find some men?"

**[...]**

"Sweet Trinity, ___ many bodily fluids ___ ___ ___ use on his own work? ___ ____ before __ after they were made?"

**[...]**

"Praise Hylia. Thanks for the heads up."

**[...]**

"That one I figured. Thanks anyways."

*click*

Uncle sighed as he put the phone up. He put his head in his hands for a brief time, then, as Link was contemplating going back up, Uncle said, without moving, "How much did you hear?"

Uh-oh. 

"How'd you know I was here?" Link sprang off the stairs and leaped down the rest as well as he could.

"You need to work on laying down smoother and noticing your target's periphery, now answer my question." Uncle was leaning as he watched his boy.

"Not much, or at least, not much I understand, you found someone's house?"

"Although I'm glad you didn't this time, phones are the future, you need to learn how to eavesdrop on them." Uncle seemed to catch himself and Link could almost see the train of thought switching back to the original track. "Off topic. Anyways, I got some bad news. You won't be going back to that school."

What?! but he had so many good friends there! Zelda, Ravio, Fido, the Triplets! "Why?! Where will I go?"

"I'm sorry about your friends, but this was inevitable with your own drive and personality, I just figured you would've had a few more years. You shall be attending the Royal knight private school. Where all the Royal knights are trained. It's where I was trained, along with all the coworkers you've seen me have. You may be young, but the Riyal Family, the Seven Sages, and the Knight Generals all approve you as joining, with your actions against that despicable man being proof enough of your heroism."

He wanted the call to be interesting, not heart-breaking. Link sniffled a quiet, "It's past my bedtime, g'night" and ran up to his bed. He cried himself to sleep, and it was probably one of the hardest cries since he had been a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The type of shield like used is called a breaching shield but he had his backwards.  
> Looks like this:  
> https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shieldspike.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F08%2FS1-570x570.jpg&f=1&nofb=1


	7. Middle-tary School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip! Guess who is a mature 11 year old? Not Link, that's for sure! Join Link as he has to deal with the pressure of having already done something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Hooray! I'm not mentally the best (gee what current events could have that kind of effect on me, hmm, I wonder), but that drives me even more to create this world of joy!

Link sat outside the building, next to the doors. It was cold, but he was wearing a jacket so he didn't mind (yes he did), he was just bored.

Sitting and waiting.

Waiting and sitting.

The same routine each morning since he had come to the military school. With all the increased security, Uncle had some pretty early mornings, leaving Link to get dropped off sometimes an hour before the school would even allow them inside.

And the hardest part?

The absolute worst part of it all?

He could see all the atheletes who had made Track or Rugby practicing their drills around the corner of the area. He could've made Track. He knew it. Just because he was thin didn't mean he was weak, sprinting, tossing, javelin, he could've done it all.

But he slept in on tryouts! He slept in and he was late, and tired, and the coach gave him a pity attempt, but he didn't get his shoes tied in time and he started running, and face-planted. Name a single worse impression to give the day before school started up again?

Even Ravio had found his calling, dealing contraband (Rubber-bands, test answers, and what ever else Link didn't want to know about) from the school bathroom. Know the jocks would always turn to him if they needed something.

Couldn't these rich snots just go out and pay for it? Link didn't care though, sometimes Ravio _did_ come in handy. Books weren't allowed in class, except for textbooks, and Ravio had some hollowed out, covers. The best part was that if Link was reading a book, no kids would rat him out, because they had never even cracked the cover, Link doubted any of them actually knew the importance of a written word, or a signed letter.

Speaking of, Link's first class was his favorite, history with Mister, Rauru. 

Link loved history, but that had taken time to learn, his initial reaction was hate. He got the worst teacher ever, Mr Gaebora. Don't get Link wrong, Mr Gaebora was nice enough, but

every

single

time

a question was asked, they essentially restarted the entire lesson. It was infuriating! Regardless, Link had begun to be interested with the start of his second Middle school year, as now he was discussing interesting stuff, like wars, theives, and the major conflicts. That year wasn't the best because the teacher, Mr Aonuma, knew the facts of what happened, but not how they lined up.

For all Link knew, there could be alternate timelines, but that wouldn't matter because they got to where they are now, didn't they?

Mr Aonuma was in the wrong profession, he was a far better singular story teller, than the entire history of a nation.

But Mr Rauru? That man was wise out the wazoo, he told the events of history like each one had the fate of the world at stake, like he had seen how scarred people were by it. HE made it and adventure from each time to the next. He was by far, Link's favorite of the year.

And once again, Link had recounted what lay ahead and behind him for so long, that a crowd had formed around the doors (Probably started when he was thinking of Ravio), and they were about to be let in. Standing up, Link realized how taller he was than his peers, he wasn't extraordinarily tall, but all the younger kids were now coming to about his waist.

What a strange feeling to have, to have known that you had grown so much, but felt so much the same person.

Huffing his bag, Link joined the mob, and stumbled his way though the doors, enering the main hallway. The school essentially formed one big rectangle, with music up front, a yard for drilling in the middle, one bisecting hallway for trophies, and then the three houses. Each house corresponded to each grade level, so Link walked across the building to the farthest away house.

In a year, he wouldn't even be here. He would be in the military. Best not to dwell on what is 18 months away. Spend too much time there, and it will be too late to spend time _not_ focusing on the military.

He headed to the door of Mr Rauru's class and knocked. He could see Mr Rauru get up, walk over to the door, open it and greet him.

"Now Link, you shouldn't waste away so much time in here. You'll grow up alone in here."

"Oh I'm not alone, you're here Mr Rauru."

"Why don't you want to spend time outside here, spend time with others."

"Yeah, the free-for-all that is the cafeteria? I hear there are kids there that show up from different countries."

"Pish-posh, that can't be true. I highly doubt that some Lord-of-the-Keese goes on."

Mr Rauru walked back over to the desk and plopped down, as Link took his seat at the front row.

Take ot one day at a time Link, take it one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a plant, a puppy, and I am getting to play an RPG with my friends soon! It's all coming up me!


	8. Tudoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two steps back, three steps forward! Reformatted the earlier chapters which caused me lots of distress, but now I have more planned in this section than I had planned for Elementary, and I elaborated more too, so it will hopefully be less sloppy, (looking at you rouge Yuga note that attacked me while I was tired).

If Zelda could rip all her dresses to shreds, she would. She doesn't care which had been gifted by some important diplomatic ties, or which had been familial heirlooms, they tugged her chest far too tightly, and they had no pockets! I'm sorry, but If you're going to ask her to spend all night pretending like she's a perfect little princes, at least give her some basic decent fashion.

But no, the Castle Town Leadership Academy for Young Women required a fancy introduction, and Zelda already could tell how much she would like middle school. But this was a formal event, and she was a princess, she was expected to make _some_ connections. Zelda wandered over to the refreshments, grabbed a glass of water, and went back to people watch. As she was people watching, there seemed to be an apparition next to her, a small impish girl, seeming like a lost child seemingly fell out of the shadows next to her.

"So, little miss pretty princess, how's being on display?" This probably wasn't a child, at least not younger than herself, that was more articulated than what her size would imply.

"How's hiding among those shadows working for you? I myself would very much like to disappear." the little imp laughed. 

"Please, as if I could manage enough to merge with shadows, you just aren't very observant," the imp chuckled less now then said, "Do you really think I could merge with shadows?"

"Of course I'm observant, watch, in about 3 seconds, Hilda is going to step on her dresses bottom, and what was that I didn't quite here." she was met with a quick "Nothing!" and three seconds of silence as they both stared at Hilda's feet. Had she exploited knowing Hilda for so long? Yes, did that mean the imp had to know? Of course not. Sure enough, on the fifth step, Hilda stumbled upon her own dress.

"Fine, you win this round Miss Future-of-Hyrule," the imp made her way towards the refreshment table.

"Wait, if we end up with the same teachings, I would like to at least know your name." The imp turned around at grinned devilishly at Zelda, "I'm Midna, not at your service," and with that, Midna turned and disappeared into the crowd, seemingly blending in to the shadow of the large clump of people.

Nursing her water, Zelda shifted around the perimeter of the room, making her way to the opposite end, so that she might see everyone's faces as they mingled. Of course, this also meant people could see her, and a certain person came over to her. Ugh. She liked her well enough, but Saria had been so possessive of Link during their last year. And of course Link had been oblivious to her. Heck, Saria had pushed him down a hill, and they turned it into a game.

"Zelda! can you beleive it! We're going to the same Middle-School!" Oh trust her, she couldn't believe it either.

"I know, it's so great! I hope we have the same classes!" Honestly Zelda was surprised Saria had decided to stick around, last year she kept mentioning how she was feeling more home-sick by the day. It always seemed to be around fall that Saria really got tired of doing stuff together, and she even had begun to lose interest in Link she had been so longing. Maybe it was a growing up thing, missing your roots.

Regardless, she and Saria made plans to play some tennis next break they could. Zelda knew she would lose, but hey, any chance to build relations, right? Saria left to meet with some of her relatives. Zelda had no idea how they're family tee worked, but at this point, it felt too late to ask.

A little while later, specific tutors were announced, each of the students got assinged one of the tutors, and there were a few new faces among the crop this year, but Zelda didn't get any of them. She got the old one that was rumored to such Mr Agahnim. He was the head tutor but that didn't mean he was good at his job. After everyone knew they're tutor she drank and skirted around the room the next half hour or so, until Impa came to take her home. Sleeping on the car ride back her thoughts were:

_Well at least this year promised to have some characters in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when there was the meme of the BotW trilogy? memes do come true :)


	9. Plain to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with our favorite Link in the chain, how's our favorite boy doing? Lonely, appraently. Yet somehow popular. If only he had somebody to make him not feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!

Link groggily walked to his first class of the day, not really caring what he saw on the way. He said hi to a few people, looked into a couple of his favorite teacher's rooms as he passed by, but he mostly just strode towards Hylian Language Class.

Out of all the classes he took, it had the potential to be his favorite, but always ended up a disappointment.

It had all the marks of a good class, he had at least half his friend-group, the teacher was funny with many a tale to tell, and they studied the phase of writing that was emo but ended on an uplifting note. The teacher didn't care so much about what work was done in class, and he often had them do assignments outside of reading like watching a videos to give context on the author.

So why did it suck?

Link was never seated with any of his friends, he sat next to this one kid who would not. stop. playing. his. harmonica. If he wasn't playing, he was talking constantly about wanting to be a fairy. And there was another person at their table, a regular high-school-hive-queen-in-the-making.

She had written Link off the day they had sat down near each other. She would always show up late with either a water jug, or a coffee in hand along with the rest of her wolf-pack. Individually, Link might not have found them annoying, but the first day upon meeting them, they treated Link as beneath them. Link decided that judgment had been unfair, so he gradually grew to dislike them. Out of this colorful cast of characters, one might think the quiet and well-scoring Link would be well-liked for being complacent with the teacher, but you know who got in trouble more often than anybody else?

Link and Ravio.

The best example of this would have to be the Staring Contest.

After a test, Link and Ravio had nothing else to do and he couldn't make conversation with his table-mates. What could be so important that they couldn't take time to carry a conversation? Simple, the teacher had been teaching them how to play poker.

Now Link had nothing against educating the youth in these matters, but he knew how to play, and would've gladly joined in, but he none of the players would give him the time of day, so he and Ravio stared at each other and wouldn't stop. Mr Ingo began lecturing and asked them to bring out their notebooks for some quick notes. Link and Ravio did as instructed and took notes without breaking eye contact (notably fairy-wannabe and princess-bee hadn't bothered to get their notes out at all). But Daruk and Medli had caught on to what Link and Ravio were doing and started giggling quietly.

No teacher likes to think that they're getting laughed at, so one thing led to another and Link and Ravio were staying behind after class getting lectured on "paying attention" and "stop distracting themselves." Link could argue that his notes proved that he _had_ been paying attention but held his tongue. This was neither the time, not place.

Finally getting dismissed, he and Ravio headed to where Daruk was waiting outside the classroom. Just as Mr Ingo was withing earshot but turning around, there was a distinctly goron:

_*cough cough*_

_Favoritism_

_*cough cough*_

They all sprinted away.

Link saw his next class nearby, went up to the wall and pulled out his phone, leaned on the wall and proceeded to pretend to browse, while Ravio and Daruk continued on down the halls on the path where Link knew they would go into the same hallway with different classes. But right as Daruk turned the corner, Link's peripheral vision saw a steaming Ingo march down on hot pursuit, nearly fuming, yelling "What was that?!"

Was that one of the best moments of going unnoticed Link has ever had?

Yes.

But that did put the nail in the coffin for their friend-groups relationship with Mr Ingo. Now they were always on thin ice with him.

Today was no different, they read a couple poems, talked about sentence structure, and then they were able to, barely, socialize. Link headed over to his friends, but he mostly stayed silent.

He liked them, and they liked him, but they were all studying to become scholars of one sort or another, while Link was just trying to rise in the military. Simply, he didn't have the same type of work that they did, and it made him feel a little left out overall.

So he excused himself and went to say hi to other people he knew. He always viewed himself on the outside of most things. Some kids didn't like him because he didn't aspire to more, some didn't like him because they thought he wanted too much. Yet he could always make friends. No matter where he was, there could be a friend waiting to be found.

He once had a talk with Uncle about why that was, why he made friends wherever he went.

"Well Link, part of it is that you're not very prejudiced, you don't assume things about people. And another is, your quick to find humor with others. You don't talk much, but when you do, others quickly warm up to your humor. Remember that Gerudo girl you babysat? You made seal puns with her the whole time, and never once called out her "prophetic" seal. And the good ol' family genes don't hurt either!"

Link loved Uncle, but Link didn't really feel close to his friends. He liked most adults he came across, but he wouldn't call them friends.

He really just wanted someone who got him. And the faintly flowing mark on his hand, provided the harshest reminder, that he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not really updating, this year has just been blow after blow of homework, and then I remember this and I'm like, "More work?" But then I got a notification that gave me kudos, and I refocused on this story! Please give comments on your thoughts or kudos, they are the fuel I live on.
> 
> Edit: Sorry, can’t really update until probably after the New Year, this website was blocked by my houses router so don’t question how I’m writing this ;) but seriously, sorry for leaving this unattended, I need to deal with some other stuff for a little while. I will be back shortly! 
> 
> (I really hope that irony doesn’t screw me over with that sentence)


End file.
